


Do You Doubt Me?

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Stockholm Syndrome, also i mention sansa even tho shes not in the character tags, anyway im sorry for this, but I decided not to, but for the thramsay community here you go, this was originally going to be much darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ramsay always knows how to push Reek's buttons, even when Theon doubts him, Ramsay makes sure he remembers who he is.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 35





	Do You Doubt Me?

**Author's Note:**

> i prolly coulda made a better summary but whateva im tired as hell  
> also this is not proof read  
> again i could have made this worse but if you guys want me to release the  
> more graphic version of this story  
> please lmk  
> anyway enjoy im sorry once again mr greyjoy  
> also i dont rlly like this fic so im sorry if this dissapoints anyone lol

Reek couldn’t bring himself to sleep that night. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything really. Just stare at the ceiling and try to forget that horrific scene of Ramsay having his way with Sansa. Just try to forget the screams, try to forget the pleading… Try to forget that feeling of horror and disgust. Reek was to never question his lord’s actions, but something in his heart almost broke. He forgot what sympathy was, and in just one night, it all came flooding back. 

He felt the cold stone floor scrape against his back, possibly leaving a mark or two. He wasn’t shaking due to the cold, it was more due to… anger? ...Anger. No… He can’t feel anger. Especially toward his lord. That was an unforgivable sin, and yet, he felt it. He felt it strongly. In fact, this was the first time in months since he’s ever felt this… emotional. The last time was when he was still Theon Greyjoy. It feels like it was an entire eternity ago. Reek hasn’t felt this confused or conflicted before, but what was he do? He can’t bring himself to even think about Bolton right now, much less confront him about it. He wasn’t about to risk getting flayed because he made Ramsay angry.

Reek decided to just continue staring at the ceiling, hoping this feeling would go away soon enough. The sun was slowly coming up anyway, so he knew that even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep that night. He decided to listen in on a conversation that was going on outside of his door, just two bannermen discussing something, he honestly didn’t care that much about the content, he just needed something to take his mind off that… thing. 

However, not long after he started eavesdropping, he heard the men become dead silent as he heard another voice talking to them, and his heart sunk at the realization on who it exactly was. Of course, it was that damned bastard. It somehow always manages to be him, he always seems to know when exactly to disturb him that’ll hurt him the most. He shut his eyes and turned over so he was facing the wall, because the last thing he needed to see was Bolton’s face right now. He braced himself and anxiously awaited the moment when he would open the door.

Ramsay always opened doors slowly, perhaps it was to strike fear into him, Reek wasn’t sure, but it always succeeded in making him absolutely terrified for what's to come. He heard Ramsay’s boots hitting against the floor, slowly walking up to him, however, he was completely silent, almost as if he was afraid of waking him up. That, of course, was short lived.

“Reek? Are you awake?”

Theon was too afraid to answer that. He heard Bolton sit down next to him, and felt him put his hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking him. Reek’s breathing got heavier as he heard Ramsay speak once more. 

“I know you can hear me, Reek. Answer your lord’s question.”

Theon finally gave in and complied to his lord’s request, trying his hardest to hold back his tears in the process. Ramsay’s tone was so cold, it almost always meant that he was going to get hurt somehow, and Theon wanted to avoid it, to just get this conversation over with since he knew that Bolton would not back down.

“I’m awake, m’lord…”

“Not surprised that you would be. No man could get proper rest after hearing a woman scream like that.”

“Y-Yes, m’lord…”

“Oh, come on! Don’t sound so distraught, Reek! I did what any lord would do. ...You don’t disagree with me, do you?”

“I-...”

“Answer my question, Reek.”

After Theon stayed quiet for too long, he felt Ramsay’s strong hands on his neck, forcefully turning him on his back, so Reek would have no choice but to look at Ramsay’s icy cold eyes. However, Reek continued to disobey Ramsay, not giving him an answer even after he tightened his grip.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Reek?”

“M’-M’lord…!”

“Why aren’t you obeying me, Reek? Is something the matter? Don’t make me have to forcefully get it out of you.”

Theon’s vision started to fade as Bolton’s grip grew even larger, his consciousness slowly slipping away. He might actually kill Reek. And honestly, Reek had hoped that it would happen. Unfortunately for him, Ramsay quickly let go of his neck and instead of looking angry like he did just a second ago, a large grin formed on his face as he cupped Theon’s cheek and brought their faces together, both of them being only inches apart. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you, dear? Jealous of me focusing on Sansa rather than you, isn’t that right?”

Ramsay knew that wasn’t right, yet he also knew that Reek wouldn’t be bold enough to disagree with him. He saw the fear in Reek’s eyes, he saw how Reek’s body would completely break down whenever he was afraid. It was so incredibly appealing for the bastard. He knew exactly which buttons to push.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Reek… I just didn’t think you’d have missed my cock that much… You really are such a whore… Oh, my sweet Reek… Who do you belong to?”

“...You, m’lord… I’m yours.”

“That’s right, sweetling. You haven’t forgotten what I said to you, have you?”

“...Reek belongs to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek.”

“Good boy. Don’t you ever forget your loyalties. I’m the one who made you into who you are now… You don’t want to become wretched Theon again, right? Theon Greyjoy… the one who drew away everyone who ever cared about him away. The man who no one cares about. The man who half of Westeros want dead… You’re not Theon, right?”

“...Who’s Theon?”

That answer was rewarded with Ramsay gently kissing his cheek, running his fingers through Reek’s mangled hair, giving Reek enough time to truly comprehend his lord’s words. As he recalled Greyjoy more and more, the more his twisted mind goes back to Ramsay. It always ends up going back to Ramsay. He can’t stop thinking about Ramsay. He would do anything for his lord. He would repay him tenfold for making him not worry about the consequences of his past self’s actions. His mind could only focus on one simple thing: pleasing his lord. 

He was internally fighting any doubt he had, tearing himself apart over that bastard’s words. He wanted to scream, to fight himself for giving up on Sansa, but Reek knew he would be of no help. Ramsay always comes first. 

How Theon wanted to strangle Reek right now… He was surprised that he didn’t start choking himself out right now. For the once family oriented Theon, this was his biggest nightmare. 

He was a fool.

“I’ll ask you again, Reek. Who do you belong to?”

“...You, m’lord. Reek only wants to please his lord.”

Ramsay let go of his face and stood up, giving Reek a warm smile, before heading out of his room, slamming the door before he left.

Reek finally decided to cry, letting everything out. Doubt, anger… ...Love. Everything was so confusing. Everything seemed so complicated. His mind was racing, both sides fighting each other with everything they had. He was tired. So incredibly tired. He just wanted to shut off and not focus on anything. Even Theon wanted to give up. All because of that bastard. ...Everything that happens to Reek is because of him.

Everything boils back down to Ramsay Bolton.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
